Flores Dominicales
by Karla YtF
Summary: Antes de DH, Hermione se despide de sus padres con un poco de ayuda de Ron.


Flores Dominicales

**Yami to Fujikiri**

_Yo te he ido mirando a través de las noches  
por encima del mármol, en tu pequeña casa.  
Un día ya sin ojos, sin nariz, sin orejas,  
otro día sin garganta,  
la piel sobre tu frente agrietándose, hundiéndose,  
tronchando obscuramente el trigal de tus canas._

_  
Todo tú sumergido en humedad y gases  
haciendo tus desechos, tu desorden, tu alma,  
cada vez más igual tu carne que tu traje,  
más madera tus huesos y más huesos las tablas._

* * *

El verano apenas estaba comenzando, la luz cálida que aumentaba de temperatura ante cada día que pasaba penetraba por entre las cortinas a la habitación; al inicio había simplemente sido un clima templado en la residencia de los Granger, pero ahora, como en el resto de Londres, hacía un calor infernal.

Para la mayoría de los jóvenes un calor de tal estilo sería suficiente impedimento para pensar claramente, para actuar tempestivamente, con la mejor de las razones; mantener la cabeza fría cuando el calor del sol sigue aumentando la temperatura es sin duda de hábiles, de pocos.

Y sin embargo Hermione Granger es una de esas pocas, por que sin duda la estudiante modelo de Hogwarts tiene esa y muchas otras capacidades y eso es caso normal en ella, eso es predecible en ella, a pocos les sorprendería el temple que había encontrado en aquellos momentos, los que menos la conocen saben que es así, aquellos allegados saben que es así, por que es así, por que cuando la situación lo amerita, Hermione puede y es un alma de hierro y eso es sorprendente.

Es sorprende lo fácil que había podido tomar la decisión de arriesgar su vida a los niveles más tempestuosos que hasta entonces había tomado; arriesgar su vida no de la forma en la que lo había venido haciendo desde hace seis años, a lado de sus amigos, es que en cada una de esas ocasiones ellos no lo habían planeado, no habían tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en cada una de las trágicas escenas por las que podrían atravesar; nunca antes había tenido que hacer esta clase de preparativos.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, la valiente e inteligente Granger, repasando por última vez el hechizo que utilizaría en sus propios padres.

Por que hay cosas más importantes que nosotros mismos, en este mundo cubierto con la sangre derramada por la guerra, hay cosas más importantes que nosotros mismos.

Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado hacía unos días, poco tenía de haber llegado a casa, una semana para ser exactos; Harry no cumpliría los diecisiete años hasta el 31 de Julio, tenía tiempo; sin embargo si algo tenía claro es que entre más tiempo dejara pasar, más difícil sería todo.

Y aún así era difícil. Era muy difícil, incluso para la estudiante modelo que era, a quien le salían la mayoría de los encantamientos que intentara, a la que sabía de pies a cabeza cada libro que le llegaba a las manos, era difícil, demasiado para ella.

Bajó las escaleras deteniéndose a la mitad y los vio. Estaban sentados en la sala, viendo la televisión como muchos muggles suelen hacer, como ella misma solía hacer siempre que tenía la oportunidad de compartir un tiempo con su familia. Se quedó ahí parada observando la parte trasera de sus nucas, el cabello semi canoso de su padre, parte grisáceo, parte negro. El totalmente caoba de su madre, a quien la vejez parecía temer, pues a sus cuarenta años parecía de treinta, era casi mágico para Hermione y a veces lo murmuraba sonriendo. Los observó un buen rato y luego se dio cuenta. No podría hacerlo.

No, ella quería a Harry y deseaba ayudarlo en lo que fuera, incluso si eso significaba arriesgarse en una misión suicida, ella y Ron sentían lo mismo, no dejarían a su amigo solo en esta búsqueda, eso lo tenían bien claro. Pero no podía.

Tal vez sería más fácil salir corriendo con el equipaje y desaparecer, dejarlos atrás preguntándose que le habrá pasado, preocupándose. Pero sabía que ambos corrían un gran riesgo, ella misma lo había pensado desde el funeral, cuando le aseguró su apoyo a su amigo. Ser, no solo una de las acompañantes, sino también un simpatizante y amiga cercana de Harry Potter sería toda una amenaza para sus padres y no podía tomar ese riesgo.

No, no podía dejarlos ahí simplemente. Pero tampoco podía mirarlos de frente, explicarles lo que pasaba y luego convertirlos en otras personas, con el temor de no salir viva de aquel viaje y que ellos nunca la volvieran a recordar. No podía. Subió corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto.

- ¿Herm?. – Sus padres habían escuchado el pesado ruido de sus pasos.

"_No puedo hacer esto, simplemente, yo…"_

Se había quedado recostada en su cama desde hacía cuatro horas, pensando sin pensar, mirando el papel tapiz azul de los muros, extrañándolos desde ese momento ya. Hacía unas cuantas horas que había mandado a Pig, la cual Ron le había prestado por cualquier emergencia y aún la pequeña ave no regresaba. Hacía unas cuantas horas que se había empezado a sentir estúpida por mandarla en primer lugar y aún seguía pensando que no podía.

Su madre le había ido a ofrecer la cena desde hacía dos horas y ella, con el temor de mirarlos a la cara, la había evitado con todas las excusas creíbles que pudo encontrar. ¿Cuánto más podría soportarlo? ¿Cuánto más podría alargarlo?

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en Dumbledore y en todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Su antiguo director había muerto y había confiado en Harry y éste ahora confiaba en sus amigos, algo a lo que tenía derecho sin lugar a dudas. Y con estas dos personas en la cabeza, se empujó con los puños cerrados del colchón, se levantó y bajó las escaleras por completo y encontró a sus padres en el comedor. Le sonrieron.

Siempre le había asombrado la diferencia abismal entre las cenas en la casa de Ron y la suya, las diferencias entre las diferentes culturas y hábitos de las personas; entre los que dependen totalmente de la magia y los que dependen totalmente del ingenio y la capacidad creativa. No entendía, simplemente no entendía como es que las familias de magos puros, de magos oscuros, veían tan abajo a los muggles siendo que estos eran tal vez, mejores que los magos. Hermione siempre había amado su parte de bruja, tanto que cuando llegó el momento decidió seguir por el camino de la magia en lugar del de sus padres. Sin embargo, si algo admiraba era su lado de muggle, por que sin duda el mundo giraba alrededor de ése mundo y al ser así, ellos verdaderamente eran los dominadores del mundo, por que no necesitaban de rimas y versos para hacer girar la Tierra si así lo necesitaban y esto era algo que, estaba segura, los magos nunca lograrían. Tal vez por eso los odiaban tanto los magos, por que sabían, muy en el fondo, que eran mejores que ellos.

- Hola hija. – Escuchó decir a su madre. - ¿Lista para cenar?. – Pasaron varios segundos antes de que respondiera con una sonrisa.

- Si. – Y se sentó en una de las sillas de los lados. Mirando su plato, con las manos bajo la mesa, se quedó así, callada, nuevamente sin poderlos ver a la cara.

- ¿Qué sucede?. – Habló con voz queda su padre rompiendo el silencio. Hermione levantó la mirada.

- Has estado callada y distante durante toda la semana. – Dijo su madre. – Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo. – Terminó sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Lo sé. – Murmuró la hija.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te detiene?. – Preguntó su padre relajando su ceño que hasta ahora había mantenido fruncido.

- Yo… - Hermione abrió la boca. – Tengo miedo. – Terminó en un susurro.

- ¿De qué?. – La señora intentó disimular su preocupación.

- De que… me olviden. – La chica no podía aumentar el volumen de su voz. – Para siempre.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?. – Preguntó apresuradamente su padre. No podía responder, seguía sin poder responder, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y seguía sin poder responder.

Escucharon el timbre sonar. Se quedaron los tres en silencio unos segundos hasta que el señor Granger se levantó de la mesa.

- Yo iré.

Sentía la mirada clavada de su madre en ella, pero no se atrevía a responderle, no se atrevía a mirarle. Deseó no haber bajado, nunca, en ningún momento deseó no haberle echo aquella promesa a Harry, pero sí deseó no haber bajado.

- Tienes visitas. – Anunció la voz de su padre quien entraba al comedor. Un chico de cabello en extremo anaranjado y pecas relucientes venía detrás de él. Hermione lo miró sin entender. El le sonrió.

- Hola. – Susurrón Ron. Hermione se levantó de la mesa al verlo pero pronto vio al otro levantar una mano y entendió. Se sentó.

- ¿Gustas algo Ron?. – Preguntó amablemente la mamá de Hermione, dirigiéndo su mirada a la comida, indicándole.

- Ehhh, no, no gracias. – Negó con la cabeza apresuradamente. – Solo… iré al recibidor. – Y se retiró.

- ¿Por qué…?. – Intentó formular su padre.

- Supongo que. – Habló Hermione. – Lo necesitaba. – Su madre sonrió. Y esperaron. Segundos, minutos, la chica apenas pudo notar el paso del tiempo. Sus padres solamente esperaron.

- Tienes que irte, ¿no es verdad?. – Escuchó decir a su madre y por primera vez en una semana la miró a los ojos. Ella asintió.

- Pero esto será diferente. – Habló ahora un poco más claro. – Tengo que realizar un hechizo en ustedes. – Las palabras salieron tan espontáneamente de su boca que se sorprendió por que le costaban tanto. Tal vez la presencia del Weasley tan cerca de ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Por qué?. – Preguntó su padre con voz baja.

- Para mantenerlos a salvo. – Respondió mirándolo ahora a él. – Hay algo, algo muy malo sucediendo en el mundo de los magos, ustedes lo han visto, también les afecta a los muggles, demasiado de hecho. – Por fin hablaba con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

- ¿Pero qué tienes que ver en eso?. – Por fin su madre se mostraba exasperada. – Eres solo una estudiante, tu…

- Yo no puedo tomar crédito de nada. – Dijo cortando a su madre. – No he hecho nada comparado con lo que mi amigo ha hecho, pero si de algo estoy segura es que ya no podemos dejar esto en manos de una persona, al menos hay que ayudar y una persona querida necesita toda la ayuda que le podamos brindar.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué necesitas que nosotros…?. – Había comenzado su padre.

- Por que es posible que averigüen quien está con él y si lo hacen es muy posible que vengan y… le hagan daño por información. – Bajó la voz al pensarlo.

- ¿Hables de… cosas mayores?. – Lo vio sonreír tristemente, ella asintió.

- ¿Y qué clase de hechizo…?. – Hermione tomó aire, intentó poner su mente en blanco, intentó no pensar.

- Borraré sus memorias acerca de mi. – Comenzó cerrando los ojos, evitando ver sus reacciones. – Les implantaré nuevos recuerdos, les daré nuevas identidades, nuevos nombres, nueva residencia. De esa forma si alguien busca a la familia Granger no la encontrará. – Escuchó a su madre ahogar un gemido.

- ¿Y después, cuándo acabes?. – Preguntó su padre.

- Si ganamos los buscaré y restauraré sus memorias. – Respondió rápidamente.

- ¿Y si pierden?. – Llegó la pregunta de su madre.

- Yo y los que conozco no nos rendiremos, de eso estoy segura. – Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Si perdemos será porqué…

- Murieron. – Terminó su padre y su madre intentó no hacer ruido y simplemente llorar en silencio.

- Si eso pasa, ustedes vivirán bien, sin recordarme pero felices. – Siguió sonriendo.

- ¡No estará bien!. – Gritó su madre, lo había estado esperando. Su padre se ocultó entre sus manos.

- Lo lamento. – Susurró. – Pero prometo que no nos rendiremos, todos tenemos una confianza ciega en mi amigo, estoy segura… - No pudo continuar, los sollozos de su madre se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que por fin volvió a hablar. – Tengo mucho miedo de no ser recordada por ustedes… - Susurró, su padre la miró. – Pero tengo más miedo de no ir. – Y lo vio sonreír, levantarse de la silla e ir a lado de su esposa.

- Sin duda alguna… - Dijo una vez a su lado. – Estamos muy orgullosos, ¿o no?. – Esto último lo dirigió a su mujer. Ella asintió intentando sonreír entre lágrimas. Hermione también sonrió, como su madre había empezado a llorar pero sabía que entendían.

- Gracias. – Susurró. Avanzó hacia sus padres y los tres se abrazaron por varios minutos.

Los pasos de Ron llegaron después de varios momentos. Hermione se separó de los otros dos y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Llegó hasta quedar a su lado.

- Gracias. – Volvió a susurrar, esta vez a Ron. El le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás lista?. – Le preguntó en voz baja, ella asintió.

- Iré por mi equipaje. – Anunció a los demás y se retiró rápidamente. Ron se propuso esperarla en el recibidor.

- La quieres. – No era una pregunta si no una afirmación de la madre de Hermione. Ron se sonrojó. Ambos padres le sonrieron.

- Cuídala mucho. – Escuchó del hombre, él solo pudo asintir.

Se quedó varios minutos en el recibidor hasta que escuchó los pasos de ella bajar y dirigirse al comedor nuevamente. Esperó, se quedó en silencio pero sin querer escuchar lo que pasaba y no lo hizo, no escuchó. Simplemente recibió a la chica que se apresuraba a sus brazos después de varios minutos, varita en mano. Le pasó una brazo por el cuello y salieron juntos.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A:**

Reviews son bienvenidas, muy bienvenidas.

08 de Octubre del 2008

Verso del inicio at "Algo sobre la muerte del Mayor Sabines" de Jaime Sabines


End file.
